Dont scare me like that!
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Everyone knows that Kid Flash flirts around, but not many know how much it effects Jinx. What will happen when Kid Flash crosses 'that line'. Flinx, with mentions of BBRae


**Hey! decided to make a flinxy oneshot. For those who read my other story Corrupt law NOT POSTING TILL I GET ANOTHER REVIEW! But I digress.**

* * *

"Jinx! I wasn't flirting with her!"

"Are you serious! You were smelling her hair!'

Storming into the hall, The pink haired enchantress dug her finger nails into the sides of her upper arms as if she was keeping herself from splitting in two. Following her was a fuming speedster. "Just because she was interested in me doesn't mean you have to turn into a jealous wrecking ball!"

"Its not just that!" screamed Jinx. She gave sigh and her volume lowered. "Argent told me that you came on to her. And Raven."

Kid Flash froze for a second. The look on Jinxes face destroyed him. He hated it when he did this to her, but sometimes he just couldn't stop, came with the super speed.

"Jinx I, why would you care, don't you believe I'd be faithful? Don't you trust me!" he yelled back. Jinx took a step away from him. "You don't even realize what you do." she said softly. "You got me to give up my entire life and switch sides because you said you ...liked me. When you flirt with other girls, it makes me feel like you only did it because..." Jinx trailed off. Kid Flash cringed at the face he new to well. When Jinx would fight to keep her face stoic, when she looks over her right shoulder so he wouldn't see her pain in her eyes. The way the corner of her eye twitched up and down. It was the kind of look that made Kid Flash want to rush to her and kiss her all over. To tell her it would be alright and that he loved her with all his heart. but before he could do that he blurted out

"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T LOOK AT OTHER GIRLS IF MINE WASN'T A PARANOID FREAK!" He yelled before he could stop himself. Having super speed means that any word in his head is first come first serve. It was bad enough the thought was in his head in the first place, but now Jinx crumbled.

A hex blast hit him in the chest causing him to hit the wall. Jinx sprinted into her room and locked the door. Kid sped to the door but hit the metal and fell on his butt. He forgot that Raven put a special charm in the doors of basically all the girls in the teen titans doors. Cockblocker.

Kid Flash pounded on the door. "C'mon Jinx! Jinx im sorry! Jinx! Jinx!"

On the other side of the door, Jinx gave a heavy sigh and slide down the sleek metal. She new that if she opened the door now he would just act apologetic and slip in something that would take blame off him once she forgave him. At least, thats what the HIVE members would do. Kid new she would forgive him, he didn't have to care. Thats what made Jinx so sad.

Breathing heavily, Jinx waited till the pounding stopped before she got up and sat on her bed. She put her head in her hands and sighed. Jinx took out her Titans communicator.

"Jinx calling Raven."

The little yellow circle buzzed for a second before a pale girl appeared on the screen.

"Hey Jinx. Whats wrong?" asked Raven in her usual monotone. "Me and Wally had a fight again."

"What happened this time?"

"We just got back from the movies. He apparently likes popcorn more than I thought. Namely the popcorn girl."

Somewhere in the background a lightbulb popped. "You know when he does that its not ok? " Said Raven, her stoic face now shrouded in annoyance. Jinx knitted together her non existent eyebrows. "I know its not ok. He said im to paranoid about it. Look, I don't really want to talk about this." said Jinx scathingly. On screen, Raven raised an eyebrow. Jinx pinched the bridge of her nose.

"If you don't wanna talk, then why did you initiate this little chat?" asked Raven, unaffected. Jinx couldn't help be laugh, causing raven to smile slightly. "So sould I go over there or you could come over here..." Asked Jinx nonchalant.

"Why don't we go out today?" asked Raven.

"What happened with Beast Boy" said Jinx, knowing her best friend wouldn't want to go out unless in her same situation. Raven drooped ever so slightly. "He said I shouldn't creep around corners, it was freaky." She said sadly. Jinx sighed. "Can you teleport here? I don't know if Wallys still here. I...I don't wanna talk to him."

"Okay"

There was a woosh in the background indicating that Raven was on her way.

Listening from behind the door, Kid Flash decided to make himself scarce. Raven would sense if he was still there and make him pay. Within the second, Kid was standing outside. Sadly he started walking down the streets. Looking up at the building he thought about how sad Jinx was. Because of him. Kid didn't know why he flirted with girls he cared nothing for. He new why he did it before, but know he is never even interested in the first place. Deep down, he knew it was because of Jinx.

drat.

* * *

"Hey Raven." Jinx said jumping off the bed and giving her friend a hug.

"Touching Jinx." groaned Raven. Jinx just scoffed and hugged tighter. Raven used her magic to push Jinx onto the bed. Jinx hexed Ravens foot causeing her to trip and fall on the bed next to her.

"Ok new book store uptown then steampunks discounts?" asked Raven, holding out her hand. "As always you read my mind Rae Rae" said jinx, taking Ravens hand and they disappeared in a whirl wind of black

* * *

**3 hours latuh!**

Wally walked out of the movie theater and yawned. More people started filing out of the theater white and jumpy. _Gee. the movie wasnt THAT scary. I wonder why everyone was squealing so much? _Kid happened to glance down at his costume._  
_

_Oh_

Suddenly a scream came out from around the corner. A blonde girl in a pink gown was standing next to some half human half spider thing who broke the window to a jewlery store.

"NOOOOO FANG I WANTED THE PEARLS!" Shrieked Kitten. But Kid Flash couldn't hear her over the sound of him flashing around "Fang" with a rope, hog tying his legs together. Smirking, Kid Flash leaned casually against Fang.

"All good little lady." winked Kid Flash _Stop it you idiot!_

Her toothy grin made that easier to accomplish. So was her annoying voice. "OOOOOOOoooo! Kid Flash! You TOOOOOOOTALLLLLY saved me!'' She shrieked.

"Hey!" barked Fang.

"Shut up. OOOOOOH KID FLASH! How could I ever thank you!"

Kid Flash started to back away from the girl. "Really its fine." But then Kitten grabbed Kid Flash by the shoulders and planted one on him. Kid gave a little 'Merf' of surprise but decided that there was no harm in it, its not like he enjoyed it. And it's not like Jinx was here.

He Jinxed it didn't he.

* * *

"Aw Raven, you know ole Gar didn't mean it." Giggled Jinx. Her and Raven were walking down the street with various bags.

"Last time I give you caffeine." Groaned Raven, taking a sip of her drink. Jinx giggled again. "But Seriously Rae. I don't think he meant to hurt you. He never really does." Jinx put her arm around her friend. Suddenly Raven stopped short.

"Speaking of hurting."

"What?"

Jinx looked up to see Raven was looking at. Raven grabbed Jinx by the shoulders and tried to turn her around. "C'mon I think I left something at the last store." but it was too late. Jinx felt her body seize up. Even with her powers, Raven would not have been able to move her from that spot.

Kid Flash looked up from past Kittens head and was lost in Jinxes eyes. He always expected her to scream and hex or something if he ever crossed THAT LINE. but she just, kinda ... stared at him. Not away, no hiding. Just her wide eyes staring into his. And she was breaking behind them.

In a flash his hand enclosed Kittens wrist, who was wielding a knife. In another flash she and Fang were in jail and Kid returned to the spot. Jinx was still looking at him in horror with a lived Raven holding onto her tightly. He rushed at Jinx, to grab her away and explain, but he ran headlong into a wall of dark magic. He was thrown back onto the side walk just in time for him to see Raven and Jinx flash away.

* * *

A black swirl appeared atop a water tower, depositing Jinx and Raven onto the slanted roof. Raven grabbed the pole that stood in the center of the tower, but Jinx let herself slide down to the very edge, until the heel of her boot hit the gutter. She pressed her knees to her chest and stared over the city. Raven sat down and slid next to Jinx.

"Jinx. Jinx talk to me."

"This is a joke." she whispered, her voice higher than usual.

"Jinx..."

"He would never... this is a joke. He, he told me... he would never...He loves me. He loves me!" Jinx started crying. Raven pulled her closer and let her cry on her shoulder. "Its ok. Its ok."

They stayed like that for a long while, when Ravens comunicater buzzed. She looked at it

**im sorry Raven.**

**really ****I'm sorry**

**plz come back. I need to talk to you**

Cheeks tinted red, a outdoor lamp on another roof exploded Raven turned to the now silent Jinx. "I have to go Do you want me to bring you back?"

"No. I think ill stay up here a while"She replied sullenly.

"You sure?" asked Raven, concerned.

Jinx gave a weak smile. "Beast boy wants you."

Slowly Raven stood, careful to keep her balance. She bent down and kissed Jinx on the head. "If you need anything I can be here in no time."

Jinx just nodded. In another swirl,Raven was gone.

* * *

After blowing off steam, which took about a minute, Kid Flash went home to face the wrath of Jinx. But when he got back to their base, she wash;t there

"Jinx? Jinx are you home? Jinx i'm sorry!"

Kid zipped through the base until it was evident that Jinx wasn't there. He was starting to get worried when he tripped and fell on something in Jinxes room. Looking up from the floor, Kid Flash noticed the corner of a notebook peeking out from under Jinxes bed. Kid reached over and pulled it out.

On the cover said

**Read ****under penalty of death**

Yup this is defiantly Jinxes diary.

Kid Flash was about to put it back when it struck him. Maybe there was something in there that he could use to make Jinx forgive him. So, expecting possible bodily harm, Kid turned to the first page.

**September 4 2008**

**I was told to make this. I dont want to though.**

**This...place is better than the hospital. But I don't like it.**

**Im the youngest here. everyone else is ten at least. They are threatened by me.**

**Brother blood. He says I have potential, that I don't have to be a freak. I can be something here.**

**But he wants me to hurt people.**

**I don't think I want to.**

Swallowing hard, Kid Flash numbly flipped through the diary. He never new Jinx went through so much. One passage told of how a teacher whipped her back with a golf club. Which explained the gash scar behind Jinxes shoulder blade. He flipped the page, and Gasped.

**April 17 2012**

**Stone. ****This entire time was Cyborg. I was so stupid.**

**He didn't like me. He never did. Thats what you get for trusting people.**

_Cyborg went with Jinx. He. Is. So .Dead._

**All you get is heart break. And your school literally falling around your ears.**

**I don't know what to do now. After all I've worked for I cant just go and be another freak.**

**Seemore mentioned going off together.**

**I don't always feel comfortable being alone with him though.**

**I might start a group.**

If the HIVE was bad, then the HIVE five was worse. Kid always new they didn't treat her right, but this was crazy.

**August 30 2012.**

**The teen titans foiled Seemore and Kyds mission. I was furious with them**

**but so were they. Especially when I yelled at them.**

**When he...started, I taught him a lesson. He was upset. **

**So i'm letting him off.**

**again.**

Kid gripped the page tighter. _Next time I see those bastards..._

**January 15 2013**

**There is pendent at the local ****museum.**

**I need it. **

**It's said to bring good luck. **

**I don't think it works, but I have to try.**

**The brotherhood of evil has invited us to rallys.**

**its the best**

**but I think...**

**I dont know what I think**

**January 16 2013**

**Someone is toying with me.**

**Usually when we get stopped, theres a fight until we escape.**

**this time, something just took the loot from use.**

**And gave me a rose. **

**Why would someone do that?**

**I don't like it. **

**Ive decided to hang onto the rose.**

**for evidence. **

**Seemore didn't like that...**

**January 17 2013**

**Kid Flash**

**the idiot.**

**he, he tried to...convert me.**

**I cant believe he had the balls to think it be that easy.**

**That after meeting him once I would trust him enough to go away with him.**

**We have him in a cage upstairs, he's still knocked out.**

**I can't believe i'm wondering... what would've happened if I took his hand.**

**I'd probably end up behind bas in seconds.**

**Heros are all the same. They don't care why you do it, what you go through. Whether you need help.**

**Just in black and white**

**Like Cyborg was.**

**From what I hear Kid Flash is a notorious flirt too.**

**He probably doesn't care.**

**it be nice if he did.**

**The boys are fighting again. I need to break it up before they come down and drag me into it.**

**January 18**

**He left me.**

**He left me!**

**After everything ****I've done for him.**

**I...Im going to hell. Why can't he understand I could never be good!**

**I'm a freak. I can't be good cause I was born to be a monster**

**People won't accept me.**

**He never accepted me. **

**After I saved him from Madame Rouge. He left me**

**with the most dangerous Woman in the world.**

**She could have easily killed me.**

**but he got what he wanted.**

**I was so stupid.**

**But I**

the "I" scrawled off the page. as this is when Kid Flash had stepped in to ask Jinx to go with him again. So Kid new this is when Seemore grabbed her. So far Kid Flash was close to tears on his new knowledge of Jinxes past, but his heart grew lighter at the later entries. They told how happy she was, how safe she felt, how much she loved him.

But that was abrubtly halted when he got to more recent entries. Their were still passages about how much she loved him, but...

**March 3 2013**

**Wally knows how much power he has over me.**

**I gave it to him. **

**I didn't want to, but I thought he wanted it.**

**But he just uses it as a toy.**

**I once got it back with cracks in it.**

**I new he had others. But I thought mine would be special.**

**Wally made me think I was special.**

**I didn't know he had so many**

**He plays around with all of them.**

**I guess he just keeps mine around because I thrust it upon him.**

**I can't get it back. But maybe it be better if I leave.**

**cause I know he'll break it with what he's doing with it.**

**to my heart.**

Kid Flash felt his heart clench. He had no idea Jinx felt this way. If only she told him... maybe she did. He just wouldn't listen. Unable to take it, Kid skipped to the entry mde the night before

**July 7 2013**

**Argent told me he hit on her.**

**and Raven. I think Kole as well.**

**Its becoming more and more obvious he isn't into me.**

**I wish I never met him.**

**Scratch that.**

**I love being good. I love Raven and Argent.**

**I love Kid Flash**

**Or the speedster**

**or Wally west**

**Or pain in the ass.**

**whichever you choose.**

**But, I think he just tried to flirt and got to deep.**

**I bet he regrets it.**

**Maybe it be better if I leave.**

**I'd still be good but...**

**I was ruthless, I would never let a boy drive me to this. I still am ruthless**

**but I'm willing to break my own heart if it meant making Wally happy.**

Slowly Kid Flash lowered the book. Tears streamed down his face making dark streaks in his mask. _Jinx was thinking of leaving. She thought I dont love her. She loves me_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Kid whipped around to see Jinx standing in the doorway, furious. But no matter how angry she was, Kid always thought she looked beautiful.

"You wanted to leave." he asked quietly.

"GIVE ME THAT YOU JACKASS!'' Jinx lept at him giving him a strong hex right to the chest. Kid cringed in pain as a shower of hexes pinned him to the wall. she stopped nad Kid Flash put his hand on the wall to balance himself Jinx looked from him to the notebook that laid open on the floor.

"How could you do this."

Judging by her voice, Jinx had been ripped in half inside, but somehow managed to stay together.

"Jinx please let me explain." Kid Flash stepped feebly towards her. gave him a crushed look and ran out into the hall. By the time Kid got himself together enough to speed, he ran head first into the bathroom door. Raven put a charm on the bathroom too.

Inside Jinx locked the door and pressed her back to it.

"Jinx. please let me explain.'' called Kid Flash from the other side.

"What! What can you possible say that would make this right? Did that girl hypnotize you to kiss her? And to read my secret journal that I told you was to personal to talk about?"

Kid Flash rested his head against the door.

"Jinx. I love you more than anything. Please let me explain. I promise its not what you think."

Silence followed for what seemed like years, but was only 30 seconds. Then the door swung open quickly and suddenly, hitting Kid Flash hard. Jinx darted out and ran into her room. She jumped out the window that was situated over her bed and slammed it shut behind her.

Kid sped to her room and ran head long into the wall. Raven put a charm on her window too. He was getting a suspicion that Raven thought he was a creeper. Kid Got up tried to pry open the window, but Jinx stood on the fire escape and held it down. Suddenly Jinxes face contorted in surprise as she looked over Kid Flashes shoulder. Kid Flash turned around to see what Jinx was looking at. there was nothing there. He turned back to Jinx to find her running into the alley between the neighboring building and the one on its other side. Kid sped over to the alley and stopped in front of Jinx.

She ran passed him.

Since people usually freeze in surprise when he blocks there way, he never really thought of what he'd do if they tried to get passed. Jinx climbed up on a bunch of boxes and balanced on a high wooden wall that connected the buildings. She knocked down the boxes with a smirk and turned to jump to the other side when she stumbled and grabbed the brick of the wall. there was no boxes on the other side.

Kid stopped and looked up at her.

"Need help?' he asked genuinely concerned.

"I dont need help from you." she snapped wiping her eyes.

"I can get you down in an instant if your willing to talk to me."

"Go away."

"Ok then." Kid turned around and started walking nonchalantly away.

"Wait"

Kid stopped.

"Your just gonna leave me up here?"

He just shrugged and turned away. He new that once he was almost gone she would call back for him.

"Fine"

wait what?

Turning around, the hero just saw Jinx as she lept off the side.

Looking at the ground on the way down, Jinx calculated that the fall would give her a broken arm at best, but Raven could fix that in a second. but just before she hit the ground, a loud cracking sound filled the air. Jinx landed softly in Kid Flashes arms.

"Don't scare me like that!" he scolded, holding Jinx close to his chest. A second later they were in Jinxes room. Jinx sat on her bed with her knees close to her chest.

Kid Flash picked a splinter out from his arm and sat down next to her.

"I could kill you for this you know." grumbled Jinx.

"I know. But you love me to much.'' said Kid.

In a flash of fury, Jinx shoved Kid Flash away and started hexing the notebook madly. Kid Flash grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest. Jinx gasped heavily as she watched the book burn.

"I hate it." she murmured.

"Jinx. we need to talk."

"I told you there is nothing you can say."

Kid Flash drooped a little. "You're right. thers nothing I can do to make this right. but there is something I can say. I felt nothing. With any of those women. None of them are you. I only flirt around because,,,, because... I want to make you jealous."

Saying it out loud. Kid Flash new it was true.

"I just want to test you. To make sure you care. You were right I toy with you. It is the most despicable thing I've ever done. Thats the only reason I didn't pull away from that girl. I opened your journal cause I wanted to find something I could use to make you forgive me. And I wanted to know what you think of me."

Jinx stared at him. He could tell she was unsure, but she didn't move from her position in his arms.

"But I want you to know if you have any doubt, I love you more than anything.

Jinx still didn't answer.

Kid Flash lifted her up at sat her back down on the bed. He got off and went on both knees before her. "If i'm lying may I never walk again as long as I live."

At this, Jinx slowly looked up at him, Unshed tears in a blurry wall in her eyes. Kid Flash grabbed her and pulled her to him holding her head in his arms. He rocked her back and forth, crying into her pink hair and kissing her all over.. Jinx pressed her hand against his chest, pulling away.

"Wally West you are the most ungrateful jackass ive ever known.

"Guilty"

"But I love you just the same."


End file.
